


A Day of Surprises

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Hide & Seek'. Rodney waits in the infirmary for Carson, and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Surprises

Despite the surprised looks he'd seen on everyone's faces, he knew no one was more surprised by his actions than himself. Walking into a dark and hungry cloud of energy, what had he been thinking? That a chance of survival was better than the certainty of none. Even so, it was a damned fool thing to do. He could have died saving them, and wouldn't that have been funny, in a oh-so-not-funny way, him dying a hero? He wasn't made for being a hero. No, he was made to sit in a lab studying technology, coming up with ground breaking theories, and fixing a city that had lain under the ocean for ten thousand years, but being heroic? That wasn't in his résumé.

Except it was today.

Well, seeing as he _was_ a hero, he should make the most of it while it lasted. After all, it wasn't like he'd be playing the hero again any time soon, if ever. As soon as he was checked out by Carson, he'd go back to the control room and hopefully Elizabeth or Grodin would be there to hail the conquering hero... though maybe he'd get something to eat first. He was still hungry after his enforced fast, and shaky, definitely shaky, so obviously his hypoglycaemia was kicking in. He should mention that to Carson when he arrived.

Talking of whom, where was the poor excuse for a doctor? He'd been waiting in the infirmary a whole, hmm, three minutes since the med team had left him here. Really, he could be dying for all Carson knew. Oh crap, was he dying? He felt okay, a little shaky, with a few aches and pains that he assumed came from falling down after nearly being killed by a shadow beast, but maybe there was something really wrong with him, something the med team hadn't picked up on...

"Hey, McKay," Sheppard's voice interrupted his growing panic. "You did good today."

"Yes, yes, I did, didn't I?" he said, puffing out his chest in pride at the praise, panic temporarily forgotten. 

"Yeah." Sheppard rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking about my team. I need a scientist if we're going ZPM hunting. You interested?"

He was speechless for a moment, shocked by the question.

"Yes," he sputtered finally. 

He wasn't sure who was more surprised, Sheppard or himself. But he suspected it was himself.

The End


End file.
